It Is You I Have Loved
by CuriousDreamWeaver
Summary: Duo and Heero went off on a mission and Duo got hurt and Heero finally lets some of what he's feeling out. Lotsa WAFF, shounen-ai. 2+1/1+2, POV. If you don't like shounen-ai, don't read, ne?
1. Duo

Parings: 2+1/1+2  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DANA GLOVER: It is you (I Have Loved) Written by Dana Glover From the Shriek Soundtrack .  
  
There is something that I see In the way you look at me There's a smile There's a truth in your eyes  
  
The soft ringing in his ears had gradually died away but the pain in his head hadn't lessened at all. Not that that surprised him.  
"Duo, stay awake." I knew that voice. It was very familiar but it sounded scared. That was not something I'd ever associate the owner of the voice with. It must be a dream. A painful jolt quickly made me realise that it wasn't a dream. I wrote off the strange tone in Heero's voice as a result of my pain. Must be going crazy.  
"Hey... Heero. Not calling me baka?" I asked softly as I struggled to stay conscious. I guess the blood loss and the beatings I received from the OZ soldiers finally taking their toll.  
"Hn. Baka." I could imagine the glare he friend was sending me and would have smiled at the familiarity but couldn't muster up enough energy. I cracked my eyes open a little and blinked at the expression on Heero's face. There was worry in those blue depths but also relief. There was a relieved smile on his face, a certain softness that took my breath away.  
  
But an unexpected way On this unexpected day Could it mean this is Where I belong It is you I have loved all along  
  
"Heero... you're smiling." I said softly as I stared up at him in amazement. Heero looked away quickly, and he fumbled for something under the bed. He ducked his head, but not before I saw what could have been a faint blush come over the stoic boy's face in the pale moonlight that crept into the room from the window. I blinked at the mop of messy brown hair that was visible over the top of the bed incredulously. I winced and shut my eyes as I moved slightly, the injured muscles of my back protesting violently.  
"Baka. Stop moving." I heard Heero say but the sting was gone from his voice. Something... concern, perhaps, was edging the cold voice. I felt a gentle hand start to mop at my brow, gently cleaning the blood from my face. I bet I looked like Hell warmed over. Reluctantly, I slowly opened his eyes to stare at Heero who was concentrating on the cut that sliced across my forehead, just under my hairline. Heero's gaze flickered down to mine and I felt my heart start to beat faster. Something... something in Heero's gaze had changed. It was softer, almost caring and he swallowed.  
  
It's no more mystery It is finally clear to me You're the home my heart Searched for so long And it is you I have loved all along  
  
There had been times when I had wondered about my feelings towards my cold teammate but as I stared up into the bottomless blue of his eyes, I suddenly realised what it was.  
I had had many relationships before. With both girls and boys. But in all my relationships, I had never been able to stay with one person for longer than a month. There had always been something missing, something I wanted, needed even, but couldn't touch. But as I stared up at Heero, those Prussian blue eyes watching me with concern and warmth, I realised what it was.  
I, Duo Maxwell, self-proclaimed Shinigami, loved Heero Yuy. With all my heart and all my soul. And if I wasn't mistaken, Heero Yuy cared for me too, even if it was just a little. There was softness, a tenderness reflecting from the Prussian blue into his own vivid violet that left me breathless and hopeful. I hesitantly reached out towards Heero, ignoring the sharp twang of pain that the movement created. Heero didn't make a move to stop me. Instead, he leant closer, as though he himself was longing for the touch.  
  
There were times I ran to hide Afraid to show the other side Alone in the night without you But now I know just who you are And I know you hold my heart Finally this is where I belong It is you I have loved all along  
  
I paused, feeling afraid, nervous. The intensity of my feelings almost frightened me. Despite being a clown and a goof, I had always tried to hide from them, my feelings, to hide from anything that could hurt me, love being one of the top things on my list. I've always laughed and smiled over my deeper fear of being hurt. I'd always run and ignored my true feelings for Heero. I'd always tried to convince myself that they weren't real, just something that had happened because of the closeness due to the war.  
But night after night after night, I'd lie awake in the room I shared with Heero and just watch the boy sleep. Despite the cold and uncaring front he put on when he was awake, Heero's face was like an open book when asleep. His face would betray the vulnerability and tiredness that Heero refused to express in any other situation and I'd always longed to just wrap the boy in his arms, to rescue him from his nightmares and soothe his pain.  
I'd always known who Heero was to him, I'd always known that Heero would one day worm his way into my heart, ever since that first time we had met when I'd shot him. Twice. There was something special about him, the way he fought so hard for something that could mean the end of everything he knew.  
But now that I had finally realised it, I was scared. Scared that it was all an illusion.  
I drew his hand back but Heero caught it and held it in his warm grasp.  
"Duo no baka[1]." Heero breathed softly as he gently tightened his hold on my hand. I gasped and my eyes flew open to meet Heero's.  
  
It's no more mystery It is finally clear to me You're the home my heart Searched for so long And it is you I have loved all along  
  
"Heero?" I croaked fearfully, afraid that this was just a cosmic joke. Heero gently smiled again, hesitantly. My heart beat wildly in my chest and I desperately needed assurance that this wasn't a dream.  
"Punch me to make sure I'm not dreaming." I murmured softly. A strange expression came over Heero's face, mischievousness maybe, and Heero poked my side. I let out a yelp as my abused rib made it known and shot a glare at the amused pilot.  
"That hurt!"  
"Hn. Baka. That was the point. Now you know it wasn't a dream, ne?" Heero said and his logic was comforting but not any less painful.  
  
Over and over I'm filled with emotion Your love, it rushes Through my veins And I am filled With the sweetest devotion As I, I look into Your perfect face  
  
I felt another surge of emotion as I stared up into Heero's face. The amusement twinkled in those Prussian depths but the warmth still lingered.  
"Heero, you came back for me." I said softly. Heero looked away.  
"You... Duo no baka." Heero grunted out as he started to stand. I reached out quickly, ignoring the pain that shot through me and grabbed onto Heero's wrist. The stoic pilot didn't make any move to try to get away but he didn't face me either. I gently tugged on his wrist until Heero sat on the edge of the bed. Still, the boy didn't face me. I couldn't help but smile at the back of his head. Heero was probably confused about what he was feeling. I knew I was. I sat up, despite my protesting muscles and gently, ever so gently touched Heero's chin. I gently turned his face to meet mine and graced the pilot with a smile. A gentle, loving and completely open smile. Heero's eyes reflected the surprise.  
"Heero... why did you save me?" Heero tried to turn away again but I wouldn't let him. Heero dropped his eyes and, uncharacteristically, began to fiddle with the bed sheet in a nervous gesture. Heero didn't answer and the silence between them stretched. He gripped the bed sheet tightly but then let it go quickly and pulled his chin out of my hand.  
"Heero..." Heero didn't turn back around. I sighed and moved closer, grimacing at the pain but more intent on getting Heero to talk to me. Heero turned around as he felt the movement, a frown on his face.  
"Duo, I told you not to move!" He took hold of my shoulders and made as though to push me back onto the bed but I grabbed his hands.  
"Heero, please." Heero turned away from my soft plea and tried to move his hands but I wouldn't let him.  
  
It's no more mystery It is finally clear to me You're the home my heart Searched for so long And it is you I have loved It is you I have loved It is you I have loved all along  
  
"Heero. Look at me." Heero turned his face to me but not without trepidation. I smiled a little, knowing how Heero felt. I raised Heero's face to look at me and gave him another gentle smile.  
"Heero. I have something to tell you." Heero paused and nodded. I could feel my chest tightening at the intensity of my own feelings.  
"What... what do you have to tell me?" Heero seemed uncharacteristically hesitant and a little fearful.  
"I love you Heero. I have. For a long time." Heero stared at me in surprise for a long moment. Another moment ticked by... then another and another. My smile faltered a little as I stared into Heero's eyes. Was I wrong? Was Heero just being a concerned teammate?  
Heero was gaping at me, a bit like a fish. My mouth twitched slightly at the sight and I finally couldn't keep it in any longer and I started laughing. Heero blinked and clapped his mouth shut.  
"What?"  
"Your face... it was priceless!" I said in between chuckles. Heero looked a little put out.  
"You didn't mean it?" He asked softly, his head bowed. I stopped laughing immediately and grabbed Heero's shoulders as the boy started to rise.  
"No! I meant it Heero! I do love you!" Heero looked a little doubtful so I did the first thing I could think of. I leant forward and captured those tempting lips before Heero could react. I felt the soft exhalation of Heero's breath against my lips as I claimed them. I pulled the boy closer to me, wrapping my arms around his waist lightly and deepened the kiss, moving my head to the side so our noses wouldn't bump. I felt Heero hesitantly wrap his arms around my neck and then far more firmly as he leaned into the kiss. I ignored the protesting of my rather battered form and gave myself up to the kiss. Eventually, my back and ribs throbbing painfully, I reluctantly pulled back and looked into Heero's eyes.  
"Does that answer your question?" I asked quietly. Heero smiled, a beautiful expression and he lightly rubbed the nape of my neck.  
"I love you too Duo." I felt as though someone from up above smiled down at me and for once in my life, I didn't feel haunted by the past. I smiled goofily.  
"Forever Heero. Forever." A soft smile lit up his eyes.  
"Forever." I leant against him and kissed him, our promise sealed with a kiss.  
  
Owari~  
  
---------------------------------------------- [1] Um, it's s'pposed to be "Duo wa baka" to be grammatically correct but... it sounds funny so I left it like most fanfic writers do, "Duo no baka." 


	2. Heero

Parings: 2+1/1+2 ------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DANA GLOVER: It is you (I Have Loved) Written by Dana Glover From the Shrek Soundtrack  
  
There is something that I see In the way you look at me There's a smile There's a truth in your eyes  
  
I growled softly as I pulled the injured pilot into the room we shared at the safe house. Wufei, Quatre and Trowa were on their own missions meaning that I'd get no help from them to tend to the American. I felt fear lance through me as I stared down into the pale face and half closed eyes of my partner and gently but quickly laid him down on the bed. I watched as the violet eyes I loved to stare into slowly started to close. I cursed inwardly.  
"Duo, stay awake." I growled. He frowned at the bruises already starting to cover the braided pilot's pale skin. I ran a gentle hand over the soft cheek.  
"Hey... Heero. Not calling me baka?" Duo asked softly. I felt relief flow through me. If the baka could make jokes now, then he would be all right. I just needed to make sure he didn't go to sleep. I was sure he had a concussion.  
"Hn. Baka." I tried glared at him but couldn't find it in me. I felt familiar warmth that was always associated with the braided baka creep into my chest and I let a ghost of a smile spread over my face. Duo looked up at the insult, violet eyes opened slowly, sluggishly, but opened none the less, with a small frown on his face. I watched in fascination as the frown melted away into a look of surprise and amazement.  
  
But an unexpected way On this unexpected day Could it mean this is Where I belong It is you I have loved all along   
"Heero... you're smiling." I felt my face flame as I heard the awe and softness in Duo's comment. I ducked my head and quickly made a soft grunt of an excuse as I looked under the bed for a first aid kit. I wasn't sure if the room was dark enough, not having turned on the light of the room when I first came in, but I hoped that it was enough to hide my blush. The only lights in the room were thin slivers of moonlight spearing through the small gap in the curtain that covered the window on the far side of the room. I pretended to fumble around even though I already held the case in my hands, trying to delay the moment. My head snapped up when I heard the rustling of clothes to see Duo moving and saw him shut his eyes in pain as his pale skin went even paler. I bit his lip but then forced my much- practised Perfect Soldier face.  
"Baka. Stop moving." I tried to sound cold and stern but it didn't have any of the normal sting behind them. I hadn't been able to keep the worry from my voice and I cursed myself inwardly. I took a small towel from the box and dipped it into a basin that sat on the bedside table. I gently began to tend to the cut that was on Duo's forehead as gently but as thoroughly as I could. I didn't want to hurt him unnecessarily. I tried to concentrate on the cut even as I felt Duo's curious gaze on my face. I couldn't resist the pull and my eyes flickered down to meet Duo's, the enchanting violet pools drawing me in. Despite all the training I'd ever received, I couldn't stop my love my team mate to shine through my eyes. My soft gaze lingered on Duo's for several long moments.  
  
It's no more mystery It is finally clear to me You're the home my heart Searched for so long And it is you I have loved all along  
  
I had never actually had that much interaction with other people my age. My intense training from a young age had left no room for it. I had been left on my own to figure out emotions that were not anger, remorse or grief. I'd never had very many positive emotions before. Not until I met the other pilots. I'd learnt friendship and camaraderie. I'd formed a bond between them all but with Duo most of all. Despite all the fuss I'd make over being stuck with him, I never really minded his mindless chatter, his inane phrases and clowning around. In fact, I'd found it fascinating. I'd never met someone who loved life so much.  
When I first started to get warm feelings towards the longhaired American, I'd furiously denied them, telling myself that I shouldn't feel them. I'd lash out at Duo in an attempt to drive him away but the baka had always come back. Always.  
I knew what I felt, even though I'd never experienced it before myself. I'd heard someone mention it a long time ago, a small snippet of a conversation that I'd stored in the back of my mind, not knowing why but had.  
'You'll feel as though you want to protect them, to hold them, to care for them. When you feel as though you're going to burst with excitement, burn up with the heat in your heart, to scream with joy from their mere presence, then you know you're in love.' A distant voice murmured in my head as I stared down into Duo's beautiful eyes.  
I loved Duo Maxwell; I'd love him forever. There was something about him that always made me want to live, which always stopped me from just giving up if it made the baka smile.  
The loud-mouthed American had broken through the icy walls I'd placed and found the soft heart underneath.  
I watched as Duo hesitantly reached out. I stared deeply into Duo's eyes and watched his hand from the corner of my eye and did nothing to stop it. I leant closer slightly; the need to feel his touch was overwhelming. There were times I ran to hide Afraid to show the other side Alone in the night without you But now I know just who you are And I know you hold my heart Finally this is where I belong It is you I have loved all along  
  
As I watched his hand move closer, almost as though it was in slow motion, I felt a tingle of fear race up my spine. I didn't know how to react to my intense emotions. Despite my eagerness for his touch, I was afraid of what I might do if Duo did actually touch me. I was afraid I might scare him away and then I'd be alone. Despite everything I did to get rid of my slowly growing need for companionship, I had tried to push people away but I'd never realised how much I feared being alone until I met Duo. Duo gave me more than enough company.  
I could hear the lecture that J would give me if he ever found out abut my feelings so I had tried to hide behind a mask of indifference and perhaps cruelty to avoid it. But Duo had never given up on me; he'd always stayed close to annoy me and to try to get me to relax. Despite the general failures of his attempts, Duo had always managed to get some sort of response and that seemed as though it was enough for him. Whenever I had tried to run and hide, Duo would find me and drag me kicking and screaming back to the living.  
I had often watched Duo sleep, an angel in the middle of a war. I'd always admired the way Duo could seem to forget about everything and just... sleep. Sleep. Something I wanted to do but sometimes couldn't. I'd watched Duo when I couldn't. I'd watch him and sometimes when he was having a nightmare, I'd offer a hand for him to hold. I'd always moved away before he could have woken up but the touch was enough to calm him down.  
I stamped down my fear as I saw the same fear reflected in Duo's eyes. I watched as Duo made as though to draw back and I caught his hand in a gentle grip.  
"Duo no baka[1]." I whispered and gently, affectionately. Startled violet flew to meet gentle Prussian.  
  
It's no more mystery It is finally clear to me You're the home my heart Searched for so long And it is you I have loved all along  
  
"Heero?" Duo croaked. I felt a familiar tingle move through me and I smiled gently, amusement shining in his eyes.  
"Punch me to make sure I'm not dreaming." Duo said softly. I felt my mouth twitch slightly and I poked Duo's side. A pained yelp was my reward and a glare from my object of affection.  
"That hurt!"  
"Hn. Baka. That was the point. Now you know it wasn't a dream, ne?" I said in my usual cryptic logic. I watched Duo in amusement.  
  
Over and over I'm filled with emotion Your love, it rushes Through my veins And I am filled With the sweetest devotion As I, I look into Your perfect face  
  
"Heero, you came back for me." I looked away, an unfamiliar feeling sweeping over me. I lowered my eyes to look at the bed sheets. I recognised the feeling with a little disbelief. I, the Perfect Soldier was feeling shy! The simple question spun through my mind, over and over again. I could have completed the mission with no hiccups if I had left Duo to be beaten by those OZ pilots and would have returned in time to have picked him up before he could have been imprisoned. Instead, I had raced back after I heard the shouts and shot and killed all of the soldiers as I felt a rage come over me. They had dared to hurt my Duo! I had gently picked up the beaten boy and slung him over my shoulder and then completed the mission. It was an unnecessary risk to have taken but I hadn't thought twice about it. I could only remember the fear and anger I had felt when I saw the smaller boy being kicked and punched by the taller men.  
"You... Duo no baka." I grunted out as I started to stand. I needed to get out of the room before my defences broke down completely and I shouted out how I felt. I looked down in surprise as Duo grabbed my wrist but didn't try to get away, the pleading in the injured boy's gesture enough to make me stay but not to make me face him. I felt Duo tug on my arm and didn't resist as I came to sit down on the edge of the bed. I couldn't face him and was surprised to feel a gentle touch on my chin, too surprised to stop myself from turning to face him. I felt my heart stop as a smile bloomed over the American's face. It was a smile full of love and acceptance. I swallowed hard.  
"Heero... why did you save me?" I tried to turn away again but Duo wouldn't let my. I dropped my eyes and, uncharacteristically, began to fiddle with the bed sheet nervously. I needed to do something, anything to stop the riot of emotions screaming through me. I gripped the bed sheet tightly but then let it go quickly and pulled my chin out of Duo's hand. I needed to get out of the room.  
"Heero..." I didn't turn back around. Duo sighed and moved closer. I turned around as I felt the movement, a frown on my face.  
"Duo, I told you not to move!" I took hold of Duo's shoulders and made as though to push him back onto the bed but Duo grabbed my hands.  
"Heero, please." I turned away from the soft plea and tried to move my hands but Duo wouldn't let me.  
  
It's no more mystery It is finally clear to me You're the home my heart Searched for so long And it is you I have loved It is you I have loved It is you I have loved all along  
  
"Heero. Look at me." I turned to face him but not without trepidation. I was captivated and could do nothing else but stare at his smile.  
"Duo..." I breathed softly.  
"Heero. I have something to tell you." I swallowed and nodded. I was dreading about what Duo could possibly say to my but I was also excited to hear his words if he said what I so desperately wanted him to say. I was uncharacteristically hesitant and a little fearful of what this may lead to but I wanted it so desperately, to know if Duo felt the same way.  
"I love you Heero. I have. For a long time." I stared at Duo in surprise for a long moment. Another moment ticked by... then another and another. Now that I'd heard the words, I didn't know what to say. All I could hear were Duo's words echoing and re-echoing around in my head and the sound of my own frenzied heartbeat. I sat there staring at him until Duo burst out laughing. I blinked and clapped my mouth shut.  
"What?"  
"Your face... it was priceless!" Duo said in between chuckles. I looked at him a little put out.  
"You didn't mean it?" I asked softly, my head bowed. I felt as though someone had punched me in the gut. It was another one of Duo's pranks. I just knew it. It was too good to be true. I started to rise but Duo pulled me back down again, almost as though he was afraid I would actually get up and leave.  
"No! I meant it Heero! I do love you!" I must have shown my doubt on my face because a sudden gleam entered Duo's eyes and he leant forward. I gasped as I felt warm lips moving against mine and almost jumped in surprise. I felt Duo's arms around my waist pull me closer and then tilt my head slightly to the side. I gasped again as the kiss deepened and I hesitantly, afraid that Duo would disappear, wrapped my arms around Duo's neck. I suddenly felt my emotions take over and I leant into the kiss, tightening my embrace around Duo. I was disappointed when Duo broke off the kiss.  
"Does that answer your question?" Duo asked quietly. Love burst inside of me and I wasn't quite sure what to do. My instincts screamed to me so I followed them and smiled. I gently rubbed Duo's neck and my smile widened, Duo's awe showing me I was right to go with my instincts.  
"I love you too Duo." He whispered the words he'd wanted to scream out all night. I watched as Duo smiled goofily.  
"Forever Heero. Forever." Duo whispered.  
"Forever." I replied softly as he leant against me and kissed me, sealing our promise with another kiss.  
Finally, I realised, I'd never be alone again.  
  
Owari~ ---------------------------------- [1] Um, it's s'pposed to be "Duo wa baka" to be grammatically correct but... it sounds funny so I left it like most fanfic writers do, "Duo no baka." 


End file.
